


The Flip Side

by BAMF212 (blueharlequin)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Barebacking, Choices, Drugged Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/BAMF212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped together planet side with Mal and Jayne during a job gone wrong, Simon's drugged with a powerful aphrodisiac. Mal and Jayne flip a coin to see who gets to "help" him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coin Toss

Simon should have asked. His body’s burning up and he feels just on the edge between tipsy and drunk. Mal and Jayne are running in between buildings and up alleyways with Simon thrown over Jayne’s shoulder like sack of potatoes. He’s starting to feel nauseous hanging partially upside down and his lower body is torturing him being rubbed against Jayne’s firm chest. But who could blame him if he lets out a low moan? The thin sheet wrapped around him is not for comfort, but a stopgap for the clothes of his they couldn’t find. He’s barely holding on to consciousness when Mal says, “This house is empty; we’ll hole up here until it clears out enough to get back to the ship.” He hears Jayne grunt in acknowledgement. The last thing he thinks before blacking out is, _“I really should have asked who the client was.”_

* * *

8 hours earlier

“Well Captain Reynolds, all that is left is for you to do is deliver the item and receive your payment. Are you available to meet later this evening at my townhouse?”

“Well councilman, that is mighty fine of you to be so prompt, we’ll be seeing you then.”

“Just one moment if you don’t mind, I hear you have an excellent doctor aboard your ship and I would be extremely grateful if you brought him along. My son needs a check up and these outer planet doctors are so rough. Regretfully, my personal doctor has not been able to join us yet. I would certainly make it worth your while in medical supplies.”

“I’m sure our doc wouldn’t mind checkin’ him over. Might actually enjoy dealing with civilized folks for a spell.” Mal smiled as the councilman nodded and the screen went blank. It had been an easy job and loaning the doc out for a chance at quality supplies was nothing to sniff at. Turning in his chair he shouted, “Simon, Jayne get up here!”

Simon can hear Mal yell his name all the way down the hall. Making sure everything in the infirmary was in order; he travelled up to the bridge narrowly avoiding Jayne as the big man barrelled through the hallway. Jayne looked at him oddly as he sidestepped. “What?”

“Nuthin’ doc, you just be watchin’ where you’re goin’ or one of these day I might smash ya into the wall”

Simon refused to rise to the bait and simply walked around Jayne up to where the captain was sitting. Mal raised an eyebrow at the encounter, a bit intrigued at Jayne’s smirk directed at the doc. “Doc, we’re going planet side to collect our payment and I need you to be coming with us. The client says he needs you to give his kid a check-up, even offered meds in exchange for the service.”

* * *

Looking the kid over had been easy and Simon wondered why it was even necessary. Despite the unfortunate circumstance of having lost his tongue to a childhood fever the kid had been the picture of health. One of the house attendants escorted him to where Mal and Jayne were talking to their client. A familiar voice greeted him as he walked in and he froze in alarm.

“Ah, doctor, nice of you to join us. I trust everything went well?”

“Councilman Demora, how ... interesting it is to see you again. Your patient is fine.” Mal looked over and frowned at the amount of frost in Simon’s tone. “I trust you won’t be needing our services any further and we really must be going.” Turning towards Mal and Jayne, Simon muttered, “He has paid you already, right?”

Mal’s expression was thunderously angry, “Yes, but what in the –”

The councilman stood up from behind his desk and stepped forward, “Captain Reynolds, forgive me for interrupting, but I think the young Mister Tam here didn’t realize you were meeting with me or he would have never had come.”

Simon hissed, “Did the council finally found out how depraved you are and kick you off of Osiris? They couldn’t just get rid of you with all that money and influence so they stuck you out here and swept it under the rug! So who was that kid, another one of your playthings?” Mal’s head whipped around to stare at Simon. Jayne tensed, his hand moving over to his gun as the councilman’s bodyguard shifted in his place behind the politician.

The councilman grinned evilly, “Oh, Simon, Simon, Simon. Why do you think I asked your good captain to bring you along? Seeing you in marketplace with the rest of his crew was a delight beyond measure. You look well. I dare say you look as appealing as you did before you disappeared. Now that you don’t have the trappings of our civilized society to protect you, I think I just might see if you do any of my old fantasies justice.”

Mal wasn’t stupid and he concluded it was time for them to hightail it out of there. He could see the unrestrained revulsion on Simon’s face, grabbing the young man’s wrist he started towards the door. They stopped as it swung open and several of the councilman’s guards piled in. “Captain Reynolds, I will not need your services any longer. You and your mercenary friend may leave peacefully with your payment and your supplies as long as the doctor stays here to entertain me. I’ll even be generous enough to give him back after I have utilized his ‘services’ as he so aptly put it.”

The next couple moments passed in a blur for Mal. Jayne snarled like a wild animal and surprised him by opening fire on the guards. His hand tightened on Simon’s wrist as a weird tug of war erupted between him and the councilman’s bodyguard. He was tackled from behind and he watched in horror as his hand broke free and he lost hold of Simon. The councilman leapt forward and plunged a needle into Simon’s shoulder. The doc collapsed and was dragged out a door that had slid open behind the councilman’s desk. The fight progressed for several moments as Mal desperately tried to open the door and fight off guards at the same time. It came to an end as abruptly as it started. From across the room Jayne yelled, “Gorramnit! They’ve locked us in!”

Mal picked his way over as the mercenary banged at the door in frustration. “Jayne! Hold up. I think we can get it open if we ram it together. Help me get these bodies out of the way.” They cleared a path to the door pulling the dead guards to the side. After a few hits the door busted open and Mal pulled up short, his pistol dropped down as no one greeted them on the other side. Looking back and forth he cursed, “Cào! How many rooms does this place have?”

“We don’t have the ruttin’ time ta check each one o’ ‘im” Jayne muttered. “Someone ‘round here’s gotta know where they took ‘im.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bunch of servants run down the hall. The mercenary took off down the hallway chasing after anyone that he could beat the information out of. It didn’t take him long to frighten one of the maids into revealing that Simon’s probably in the councilman’s private rooms, which only happen to be in the farthest wing of the townhouse away from where they currently are.

* * *

Simon’s world was a mess of blurred images as he struggled vainly to remove the hands on him. After being pulled from Mal all he could remember was a sharp pain in his neck. Below him he can feel the soft texture of sheets and suddenly knows that he’s on a bed. He recoils in disgust as he remembers why, and has a moment of stark terror when he realises he is naked. The hands on him are brutally holding him in place, and he thrashed about violently as he felt rope being tied around his wrists. He’s not gagged but his mouth is thick and tastes sickly sweet.

The ties on his wrist are tight but he felt them give a little every time he yanked. “Now Simon, please be a good boy. I think maybe a little more of this should help you out. You! Get a hold of his legs!” A cup is pressed to his lips and he fought back even more frantically as his mind identified the concoction being forced upon him. The councilman’s hand tightened over his throat as he resisted. Spitting out the noxious liquid, Simon yelled at the top of his lungs. He knows Mal and Jayne have to be looking for him. Lucky as they can be, Mal hears Simon’s shouts as they pass, and he and Jayne bust through the door with little effort. Simon is putting up a hell of a fight despite being bound to the bed. They can see the councilman kneeling over him forcing a cup to his lips as a young boy tries to grab a hold of Simon’s flailing legs. Mal wasted no time at all putting a bullet through the councilman’s head. Jayne got busy untying Simon as Mal trained his gun on the young boy.

“Mal.”

“What Jayne?”

“Somethin’ wrong with ‘im.”

Mal walked over to the bed. Simon was flushed and breathing hard; Mal could tell it wasn’t from the struggles earlier. His skin was covered in sweat and his eyes wild and unfocused. He was also very aroused. Tossing the corner of the sheet over Simon’s nakedness, Mal turned to the kid and barked, “What did you give him?” The kid squeaked and shook his head.

A hoarse voice interrupted him, “Mal, his tongue has been cut out.” Mal turned back to the bed. He could see Simon was struggling to stay coherent. “I think they gave me V.”

“Tā mā de!” Jayne cursed.

Mal nodded. Valcorin or “V” as it was known on the streets was known for its euphoric effects and its ability to make a person crave sex. It was usually given to unwilling concubines or barter brides. The drug was especially dangerous because the chemical compounds only reacted to certain hormones. If the victim didn’t reach sexual gratification with another person within a few hours after ingesting it, their body would begin to shut down and they would die.

Mal searched around the room looking for Simon’s clothes, huffing slightly when he didn’t see them. “Janye, wrap him up in the sheets, we have to get out of here now!”

* * *

Mal was grateful for the cortex terminal built into office of the house they had broken into. Surprisingly enough, it had its own power source and exclusive signal. They could contact Serenity without risking the use of public channels. Mal flipped on the screen and was both relieved and aggravated that River’s face popped up. Before he could even say anything River sing songed, “Simon’s at a royal party and they forgot to invite you.” He watched as her face grew distressed. “Mal, we can’t attend either. The palace guards are at the gate.”

Mal frowned, he had gotten used to River’s roundabout way of explaining things. Serenity would show up like beacon trying to land but maybe a shuttle could get through. “River, get Kaylee for me.” Moments later Kaylee showed up and the captain prepared himself to ask something he’d never thought he’d say to a member of his crew.

“Hey, cap’n. River says there’s something wrong with Simon and you need my help?”

“Kaylee, we ran into a problem and Simon’s been dosed with a good amount of V. Do you think you can hightail it down here and help him out?”

Mal watched as Kaylee’s face blushed three shades of red. “Oh no! Inara went to visit the next planet over after she dropped you off and the spare shuttle’s under repair. It’s going to take me at least a day to get it fixed.” She paused, her eyes looking away from him, “plus I’m not sure I can help him.”

“What you mean you _can’t_ help him? I though you two were – ” he trailed off seeing her discomfited expression.

He certainly wasn’t prepared for what she said next. “Oh cap’n, Simon and I haven’t been like that for a while now. We tried ta make it work but we’re just friends now. He ...” she hesitated looking for the right words, “He figured out he can’t feel _that way_ for girls.”

Mal hadn’t noticed Jayne had come to stand opposite him in the small room. “Cào! Ya mean the doc’s sly? Well ain’t that a surprise! Mal, ya sure can’t we just take ‘im somewhere?”

“No Jayne! The whole gorramn planet’s got to be on the lookout for us. One of us ‘ill have ta to do it.” Mal’s tone betrayed a certain amount of trepidation at the idea.

Jayne stepped back, and in a rare moment of sensitivity asked, “Well don’t ya think ya might wanna ask ’im first. I don’t think he’d take kindly ta either of us just decidin’ that for ‘im.”

Mal didn’t have time to contemplate the embarrassed expression on Jayne’s face. Walking across the hall to the bedroom where they had placed him he glared down at the young doctor. “Why does everything with you have to be so gorramn difficult?”

His anger turned to concern as Simon moaned in pain. He’d been drifting in and out of consciousness since they escaped. His eyes came open and Mal had to lean closer to him as he said, “Don’t worry about me, if we can get back to the ship, I think I can fix this.”

Mal looked back at Jayne, who shook his head, “I ain’t tellin’ ‘im.”

The captain took a deep breath and watched as Simon’s eyes grew impossibly wider as he explained the predicament they were in. Simon’s head fell back against the pillow as he laughed brokenly. “Well I guess I got found out.” He frowned, “I understand Mal. Just promise me you’ll keep River safe. You don’t have to do that for me.”

“Nĭ shăguā! You know as well as I do that ain’t gonna happen. The only reason I came to discuss this with you is cause for some strange reason Jayne wanted to make sure ya was okay with it. I don’t give a damn about your dying wishes. I just wanna know if ya have a preference on who does the deed.”

The look of shock on Simon’s face was truly a sight to see. Even in his delirious state he couldn’t believe the conversation they were having. Biting his lip as a wave of pain wracked his body he looked at Mal then Jayne. Mal was frowning, his face a mask of determination. Surprisingly, Jayne was looking at Simon with a great deal of concern and a healthy dose of panic. Simon bared his teeth in a parody of a smile, “Two unwilling suitors, I’m a very lucky man.” He ground out, “I’m not going to choose between the two of you. Decide for yourselves.”

Mal could have killed him right there, instead he turned to Jayne. “We’ll let chance decide this.” Mal dug into his pocket. Bringing out a tarnished coin he flipped it into the air and slammed it into the bedside table.

“Call it”

  



	2. Heads Up for Mal

_He ground out, “I’m not going to choose between the two of you. Decide for yourselves.”_

_Mal could have killed him right there, instead he turned to Jayne. “We’ll let chance decide this.” Mal dug into his pocket. Bringing out a tarnished coin he flipped it into the air and slammed it into the bedside table._

_“Call it”_

* * *

“Tails” Jayne whispered. His tone betraying something Mal couldn’t quite place his finger on. 

Mal lifted his hand. “Heads, guess it’s just my lucky day.” He looked up and was mildly shocked at the expression on Jayne’s face. If Mal didn’t know better he would have thought the mercenary was disappointed. Shrugging his shoulders ruefully, Mal chalked it up to Jayne’s propensity to screw whatever was available.

Jayne shifted uncomfortably under the captain’s gaze. He reached into his vest and tossed something at Mal. As he spun around and headed towards the door he muttered, “I’m gonna check out the rest o’ the house.”

Mal looked down to see what he had unconsciously caught. It was a tube of lubricant. “Huh.”

A laugh drifted up from the bed behind him. He turned to find Simon grinning like a maniac and staring at the recently closed door. He giggled again, “Well no one can ever say that Jayne isn’t prepared.”

Mal rolled his eyes. He figured that even if he was about to get down to business with Simon his pride wouldn’t allow it to be some perfunctory process. The few encounters he had with the same sex had been limited to some experimental kissing when he was young, and of course during the war, there had been a few times he and another soldier had jacked each other off in some foxhole after almost biting the dust. He was going to make it good for the both of them despite his lack of relations with the same sex.

Having that in mind, he mapped out how he supposed this encounter was going to go. In the state he was in Simon certainly did not need foreplay. Mal thought, _“However, I might need it.”_ And clearly there were a few extra steps involved if the tube in his hands was any indication. Mal tossed it down next to Simon and proceeded to strip. He untied his holstered gun and placed it on the table next to the bed. Then he pulled off his suspenders and began to unbutton his shirt. As he pulled it out of his pants he looked up to see Simon staring at him in fascination. Perhaps sensing that he should be something of an active participant the young doctor had sat up. Seeing that Mal was only halfway naked he slid to the floor in front of him and began unlacing the captain’s boots. 

Mal shouldn’t have thought it, but the moment he looked down to see Simon kneeling before him he realised he liked that position on the boy. Something primal stirred in him and he felt himself grow hard. As if sensing the sudden change in atmosphere Simon sat up on his knees, his face level with Mal’s crotch. Mal watched as the Simon licked his lips when he saw the bulge in front of him. His hand came up and hovered over the zipper on Mal’s pants. He looked up, studying the dark look on the captain’s face. Mal jerked his head in acquiesce and placed his hands on Simon’s shoulders.

Mal frowned as he saw that Simon’s hands shook as he pulled the zipper open and shoved Mal’s pants down to his thighs. Hot hands caressed the older man’s erection and Mal gripped the young doctor’s shoulders almost painfully as a wet tongue licked him from root to tip. “Simon!” Mal’s eyes fluttered shut as Simon’s mouth engulfed him. It’d been a while since someone had done this for him and the feeling was so good that he almost forgot the purpose of this encounter. He let the youth’s oral skills assault him for a moment before tugging softly at hair on the back of his head. “Come on, we need ta get on with this.”

Mal pushed Simon back onto the bed. He then stepped out of his boots and pulled his pants and underwear all the way off. He crawled onto the bed and kneeled in between the doctor’s legs, his hands caressed their way up Simon’s thighs. Mal tried hard not to compare his skin to that of a woman’s but he really couldn’t help it. Despite the months of living on Serenity the doctor’s skin was still soft and smooth. His hands travelled up Simon’s chest as he leaned forward and hovered over him, “Simon, I’m sure there’s more ta this than me just lubin’ m’self up and goin’ for it.”

Simon let out a breathy groan at his words. “You could do that. I can take it if that’s how you want it.” Mal studied his face seeing Simon’s eyes darken at the thought of Mal taking him like that. “I don’t mind if you’re a little rough, I’m not exactly your ideal bed partner.” 

“No,” Mal was inches away from slapping the young man silly, “I ain’t gonna be rough with ya this way. So tell me what ya need ta be done or I’ll get Jayne back in here ta show me.” For some reason, that threat spurred Simon into action. He picked up the lube which had been tossed on the bed earlier and handed it back to Mal.

“Uh, yeah ... you need to prepare me. You need to use your fingers to ... um ... stretch me so that ... penetration is easier.”

Mal never thought he’d be in the position to touch Simon so intimately. I was almost clinical the way the young doctor instructed him. “Doc, you ain’t exactly settin’ the mood here. Right now I’m your lover lookin’ for a little guidance. And from what I gather ya need to relax a bit anyhow.”

The captain could tell Simon was past caring when he snapped back, “Mal, I’m nervous and horribly aroused to the point of pain. I need you to DO something! Given the circumstances I am dealing with this as rationally as I can and Mmmfh!” Simon’s tirade was cut short as Mal decided that there were better things he could do with his mouth.

Mal attacked Simon’s body. It was the best way he could describe it. It was almost if the young man had issued him a challenge when he had yelled at Mal to ‘DO something!’ _“Okay, if that’s how it’s going to go,”_ Mal thought, _“I’m not going to go easy on ya.”_ Mal opened the tube and smeared the slick substance over his fingers. He broke away from Simon’s mouth and moved south, nibbling at the doctor’s neck. Mal pushed inside with one finger. He felt rather than saw Simon’s body tense up as he worked it in and out. He hissed, “Shh, relax and this’ll go a lot better.” Mal stroked in with another finger and stopped abruptly as a pained whimper reached him.

“Ah, Mal! Don’t stop. I’m okay.” Mal moved back up to look at his face. The doctor’s jaw was clenched and he had his eyes screwed shut. He brushed his thumb over the young man’s cheek prompting him to open his eyes. Mal’s hand trailed down and grasped Simon’s hard length. He pumped it slowly causing Simon to emit a strangled gasp. His eyes closed again as Mal resumed his ministrations, his fingers inside moving in time with his hand on him. Mal inserted the third finger as soon as Simon began bearing down on him. The doctor moaned when Mal slowly eased his fingers out.

Mal poured more lube out onto his hands and proceeded to slick himself up. “Turn over,” he rasped. For some reason his throat had gone dry at the look of sheer desperation on Simon’s face. He helped the boy up onto his hands and knees and placed his hands on the slim hips, lining himself up. Both men moaned as he slid in; Mal came to a stop when he was fully sheathed in the tight body in front of him. He ran one of his hands up Simon’s back to firmly grasp his shoulder. The older man had to take a moment; the fantastic feeling around him was a little bit too much. The boy’s body was so tight, he was afraid if he moved it would over just like that. “You okay?” Mal breathed. Simon nodded, his body quivered with the effort of staying still.

Mal finally got himself under control. Bowing his head, he placed a kiss between Simon’s shoulder blades then whispered in his ear, “Here we go.” He pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in at a steady rhythm, increasing speed as Simon moaned his appreciation below him. Mal didn’t know how long he could keep this up. The delicious friction was causing him to lose control. It didn’t help that the young doctor was babbling, _“please, harder, faster, so close”_ with every thrust. He saw Simon reach for himself and felt the moment his body responded to the extra stimulation.

“Mal! I’m going to ... !”

Mal’s eyes rolled back as he felt Simon reach his peak. He barely registered that the doctor had cried out someone else’s name as his orgasm hit him like a freight train. Simon’s hot channel clenching around him became too much and he grunted as he managed a few more sharp thrusts before he emptied himself into the young doctor’s tight body. The captain managed to catch himself before collapsing on top of Simon. He gently pulled out and flopped down next to him. Pulling the sheet up around them he closed his eyes. There was no telling how long they lie there panting as they came down from their orgasmic high and finally the silence was broken by a tired exhale.

Mal turned to Simon, “You might want to be tellin’ him how you feel.”

Simon blushed, “Yeah, well ...” the doctor looked away, “sorry about that, it was very bad manners.”

Mal snorted, “I don’t reckon ya can help what comes out in the heat of the moment. Just don’t let it be a problem. Tho’ I suspect he’ll have more o’ a problem with me after this than with you.” Something else was bothering Mal as well. “Simon, had ya ever done this before?” He had a feeling that the doc might not answer so he rolled to face away from him, letting the question hang uncomfortably between them.

The young doctor was silent, and the moment stretched on, “No ... but it’s okay that it was you.” The words were breathed so softly he almost didn’t hear it. Mal turned to see Simon had closed his eyes. His breathing was even and his skin was no longer flushed. The exhaustion had taken its toll and the young man had fallen asleep. Mal gave him a once over just to make sure everything was alright before moving to clean them both up and put on his clothes.

The door opened and Jayne walked in, “Found ‘im some clothes.” He placed a bundle of fabric at the foot of the bed near Simon.

“Gorram it Jayne, ain’t ya heard of knockin’?”

“I figured since there was no more noises ya’ll were done.” Jayne paused and looked him straight in the eye, “I ain’t gonna have a problem with it Mal, so long as ya don’t make any moves on him in the future.”

Mal met his gaze, “I’m takin’ ya heard everything?” The mercenary nodded. “Well make sure ya don’t be too hard on him when he comes clean ta ya. I’ll overlook as long as it don’t cause any problems.” _“I’m getting soft in my old age, not like anyone pays attention to shipboard romances anyhow,”_ he shook his head thinking of what had transpired before. Moving towards the door he looked at the sleeping youth on the bed. “We still got a few hours till Kaylee can get to us, best be gettin’ some rest.”

Jayne picked up an armchair and moved it to the side of the bed. “I’ll sit with ‘im, make sure he’s okay.” The mercenary settled into it without waiting for the captain’s acknowledgement.

Mal snorted and walked out the door.

  



	3. Tails It’s Jayne

_He ground out, “I’m not going to choose between the two of you. Decide for yourselves.”_

_Mal could have killed him right there, instead he turned to Jayne. “We’ll let chance decide this.” Mal dug into his pocket. Bringing out a tarnished coin he flipped it into the air and slammed it into the bedside table._

_“Call it”_

* * *

 

“Tails” Jayne whispered. His tone betraying something Mal couldn’t quite place his finger on. The captain breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn’t want to touch Simon. That would bring worlds of awkwardness in the future. At least if it was Jayne, Simon could just avoid and ignore him as usual. So he cheated. Jayne always chose tails and that’s why Jayne would win this time. A little sleight of hand and tails would end top side up.

Mal lifted his hand. “Tails, guess it’s your lucky day.” The sigh of relief Mal made was mirrored by Jayne. The captain’s eyebrow quirked as he looked up, he was mildly shocked at the expression on Jayne’s face. If Mal didn’t know better he would have thought the mercenary was thrilled. Shrugging his shoulders ruefully, he chalked it up to Jayne’s propensity to screw whatever was available. His expression turned hard, “Now Jayne, I don’t need to be tellin’ ya that the doc ain’t one o’ your whores. Ya can’t just do with him what ya’ like.”

Jayne snorted, “Mal, I probably have better idea what ta do with ‘im than you do.” A brief look of surprise and disbelief crossed Mal’s face before he levelled a glare at the mercenary. Jayne answered it with a roll of his eyes. “I git ya, nuthin’ rough.”

“Well ... then.” The younger man glanced about uncomfortably, “I’m going ta look around the rest of the house.” He made his way to the door shutting it firmly behind him.

Jayne looked down as Simon started to laugh, “Well that couldn’t have been more awkward.”

The mercenary couldn’t believe his luck. He was about to have sex with Simon! It was a fantasy come true. All the snarking and jibes had been to keep the young man at arm’s length. When the doctor had hooked up with Kaylee he had been able tell himself it would never happen, that the Doc was straight as an arrow. However, he knew you always wanted what you can’t have and lately the kid had been looking more and more attractive. The last two stops planetside Jayne had forewent girls. The young man he had slept with on the previous shore leave had disturbingly looked like Simon and with some annoyance the older man had conceded that he had it bad.

Jayne began undressing, carefully placing his gun on the nightstand before peeling off his vest and shirt and unbuckling his pants. Simon moved forward to help him remove his boots but Jayne pushed him back on the bed. He reached into his vest pocket and chucked a tube onto the bed. Simon picked it up and examined it. “You carry lubricant with you?” he asked curiously.

“Never know when ya might need it, so it’s good ta keep it handy. It works for other things besides ruttin’.” Jayne knelt on the bed and pulled away the sheet covering the young doctor. For a moment he grabbed at it but stopped as soon as he saw the amused look on the bigger man’s face. “Ain’t got nothing I ain’t seen before, and I’m going ta be seein’ more than you ever thought I would in a moment.” The mercenary smirked as the Simon blushed. Jayne reached up and smoothed his hands over the young man’s body, drawing a low moan from him. “Doc, I’m guessing ya have never done this with a man before.”

Simon jumped, “Yeah,” he turned his head shyly. “Sorry. I guess I’m not your ideal bed partner.”

“Nuthin’ ta apologize for,” Jayne’s pulse quickened as he realised Simon was pure, untouched and ... his for the taking. His cock got impossibly hard. He ran his lips over the youth’s throat lightly scraping the skin with his teeth. Jayne didn’t know if he would ever get a chance to do this again so he wanted to worship every inch of Simon’s body. He lightly kissed down his jaw line and his hands travelled up the young doctor’s body mapping out the smooth contours of his skin. His fingers toyed with the boy’s nipples, rolling and pinching them as Simon jerked at the unexpected sensations. He moved down to lave at the reddened nubs. As he lavished his attentions on the young man’s skin he moved down slowly and at the same time grabbed the tube on the bed.

Jayne felt Simon twitch as he licked a wet trail from his chest to his bellybutton, stopping to rub his stubbled chin against the soft skin at his hip. He opened the slick and poured some on his fingers. Looking up he saw that Simon had his eyes screwed shut and his hands hovered over the bed sheets uncertainly. They trembled like he didn’t know what to do with them. Jayne rubbed the sensitive skin just above Simon’s entrance, he moved down, circling it before gently pushing in with one finger. At the same time he wrapped his lips around Simon’s engorged cock and sucked teasingly. The young doctor let out a strangled cry, his fingers gripping the sheets hard enough to rip them. Jayne smirked as he slid down his length, at the same time pumping his finger in and out of Simon’s tight hole. The mercenary added another finger and started scissoring them in and out as he pulled back to lick the tip of the younger man’s cock.

Simon didn’t know whether he was in heaven or hell. The pleasurable sensations Jayne was subjecting him too were driving him out of him mind. “Jayne! Stop! Stop! It’s too much.” Simon’s hands clutched at his head and Jayne let the younger man’s cock fall from his mouth.

“Nah, I’m just getting started.” He mouthed the young man balls then resumed his actions over Simon’s length. Plunging three fingers into the youth’s body he grinned in delight as Simon let out a strangled cry. Jayne stroked that spot lightly, wringing broken moans from the body below him. His other hand traced the pale leg next to him then gently moved up to rub soothing circles over his hipbone. The older man could tell the doctor was getting close and he reluctantly pulled way, “Hold that thought Doc, I want to be inside ya when ya come.”

Simon groaned as the mercenary’s fingers left him. “I think that’s sort of the point of this,” he mumbled almost incoherently. All thoughts left him the next moment as Jayne’s considerable length slid into him.

The older man pressed forward slowly, not stopping until he was buried in the warm tight body below him. The mercenary was almost out of his mind with pleasure. The feeling of Simon surrounding him was almost too much and the erotic whimpers falling from the young man’s lips only served to excite him further. He grabbed the doctor’s arms and pulled them over his shoulders. “Hang on, it’s ‘bout ta git real good.” He pulled back and then slammed forward. Simon almost screamed in response, his hands moving down to grip Jayne’s biceps as the man thrust into him with abandon. Jayne smirked as a litany of curses, moans and encouragements poured from the young man’s lips. Some of them were quite creative and he could barely think about where Simon had learned them as he concentrated on driving into him.

Jayne could tell Simon was close. The young doctor’s body was curling in on him and he let out a strangled gasp as his whole body went taut. “Oh God! Jayne!” Simon clenched around him and the pressure around him became almost painful. He swooped down and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. As his tongue delved inside, Jayne realised what he was doing. He was _kissing_ Simon! on the mouth! something he _never_ did! with anyone! The young man’s eyes flew open as he did this and they both stared at each other in awe. Jayne could feel the youth’s cum sticky between them and he realised that Simon had climaxed when they kissed.

Jayne didn’t have a moment to think on that any longer as a feral growl issued up from below him. To his astonishment, Simon tightened his legs around him and with surprising strength flipped them over. His eyes were blown wide with arousal and Jayne realised the boy was just about delirious with lust. He ground his hips down and started riding the older man fervently, “ _Come on_ Jayne! I need it. I _need_ you to come inside me.” The mercenary didn’t want this to end, Simon’s pale skin was flushed a dusky pink, his lips red and swollen from their kissing the sight of his dark hair mussed and falling over his face. Simon looked so perfect, so _wanton_ on top of him. He wanted to hold onto that for as long as he could, but knew the younger man was reaching his limit. Jayne grabbed a hold of the young man, snapping his hips powerfully and after a few violent thrusts upward let himself go. He released inside of him with a sharp grunt, coming in short hot bursts. Jayne watched in stunned amazement as Simon’s eyes rolled back and the young man shuddered through another orgasm, milking his body for everything he had. The next moment his arms went up to catch him as the youth passed out on top of him. He was panting heavily as he gently pulled the doctor off of him and settled him into a comfortable position on his chest. They were both covered in sweat and sticky from other things but he didn’t want to let go of him yet.

After a beat, a muffled voice vibrated across his chest. Jayne craned his neck to look down at the young man. “What? You back with the livin’ now?” he said propping the young man up.

“Mmm,” Simon purred like a giant cat. “You know you kissed me on the lips ... why?” he murmured softly.

Jayne dragged him up until they were face to face. He stared into the blue eyes hoping what he saw there wasn’t just wishful thinking. The mercenary hesitantly brought his lips up to Simon’s, a pleased rumble rolling through his chest as the younger man pressed back strengthening the kiss. He pulled away, “Because I like ya. I want ya, ‘ave wanted ya for a while now.”

The doctor gaped disbelief, “You do?” He ran his hands up the older man’s torso then wrapped both of his arms around him. Simon wasn’t sure where this was going but he knew that he had wanted Jayne as well for longer that he wanted to admit to himself. “I didn’t think you’d ever return my feelings. I thought you hated me.”

Jayne snorted. They’d both been so dumb. He put his arms around the doctor and rolled them over on their side. “When we get back I wanna sex ya up proper. None ‘o these drugs and stuff makin’ it weird, dong ma?”

“Yeah,” the younger man muttered into the crook of his shoulder, “I’d like that.” Jayne watched as Simon drifted off into sleep, the exhaustion and excitement finally taking its toll. He wiped them both up with a corner of one of the sheets so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable when they woke up. Jayne checked the doctor over to make sure he was alright before drawing him back into his arms.

A few minutes later, Mal knocked softly on the door, figuring since all the panting and moaning was over with that they were done. He had found some clothes for their unfortunate doctor. The captain sneaked quietly into the room and tossed the bundle onto a nearby chair. Turning his atttention to the bed, he looked down at the two men. Funny, he’d never thought of Jayne as a cuddler. The mercenary cracked an eye open and looked at him expectantly. “He’ll be bunkin’ with me from now on.”

Mal met his gaze, “Is that so?” The mercenary nodded. “Well that came outta nowhere.” His forehead creased and he went over some incidents in his mind. Sighing heavily, he conceded the evidence was pretty damning after looking at it in a different light. “Or maybe not,” he grumbled. “Now Jayne you know my policy on shipboard romances ...”

The older man growled, “Don’t make me steal ‘im from ya _Captain._ ”

“Is that a threat?” Mal frowned. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going.

“Naw, it’s a promise. I can even put up with that crazy sister o’ his if it finally means I get ta keep ‘im.”

Mal’s eyebrows went through the roof at that. “Well,” he griped, “not like anyone paid attention to it before.” He moved towards the door. “We still got a few hours till Kaylee can get to us, best be lettin’ ‘im some rest.”

Jayne just snorted as he snuggled further into the bed with young man. Mal huffed with annoyed resignation and walked out the door.                            

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! You thought it was done right? I think I might have another chapter in store for your reading pleasure ...


	4. Simon Takes It to the Edge

_He ground out, “I’m not going to choose between the two of you. Decide for yourselves.”_

_Mal could have killed him right there, instead he turned to Jayne. “We’ll let chance decide this.” Mal dug into his pocket. Bringing out a tarnished coin he flipped it into the air and ..._

* * *

 

“Wait!” Simon cried out distracting Mal momentarily. The coin dropped to the floor and rolled over to the wall.

Mal huffed, “What now?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that I wouldn’t mind either of you.” The young man blushed deeply as Mal and Jayne looked at him in shock.

“Well,” the captain said slowly, “it’s probably better this way then. Jayne call it.”

“Tails.”

“I guess that makes me heads.” Mal walked over to the wall and knelt down. “Huh.”

“What? Can’t find it?” Jayne stepped over next to him and looked down. “Well ain’t that somethin’.”

The coin was standing on its edge wedged in a small crack in the wall. Picking it up, the two men turned to the young doctor on the bed. “What?” Simon enquired as both of them looked at him speculatively.

Mal then looked at Jayne and the merc smiled wickedly as they both breathed a sigh of relief. “Well I guess that works out for the both of us.” The captain directed a hot look at the other man and Simon’s mouth dropped open in disbelief.

“Well Simon, seems like you won the coin toss. You get both of us.”

“What? When have you two ... it’s only got two sides!” he sputtered at Mal in disbelief.

“That’s a fallacy,” Mal held up the coin in front of him and ran his finger along the edge, “seems luck was on your side.”

Simon laughed, the tone carrying a tiny bit of hysteria with it, “Unbelievable... I get to live out every man’s fantasy, a threesome.”

Mall rolled his eyes and Jayne leered in return. The captain looked at the mercenary, “You got it?” Jayne grunted and pulled a tube of slick out of his vest pocket which he then tossed onto the bed next to Simon. The kid’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline for a moment as he regarded the container dubiously.

“Doc, ya actually don’t know how thrilled we are. Been wantin’ to see if ya was interested for months now. But I told Mal ta be takin’ it slow. You ain’t never done this before have ya? Not least with a guy, right?” Jayne pulled off his clothes as he was speaking; he placed his gun on the nightstand to keep it in reach.

Mal was taking his clothing off more carefully than Jayne, but his gun joined the bigger man’s on the nightstand shortly after. Simon could feel the older man watching him as he struggled for a reply. “I ... no. I’ve certainly never done _this_ before.” He flushed deeply as both men were nearly naked. The doctor’s mouth went dry as they both tugged off their underwear at the same time. Oddly enough, Mal had more scars than Jayne did. They were both built, but in different ways and the young man wondered how he was even able to be more aroused than before. He felt a moment of alarm as his gaze lit upon Jayne’s generous endowment.

Simon’s frank perusal was broken by an amused snort from Jayne. “See Mal? Told ya he ain’t never been with anyone.” The older man’s eyes took on a predatory gleam and the doctor yelped as the sheet covering him was yanked off. It was their turn to examine him unabashedly and instinctively he moved to cover himself. He froze as Mal growled, “Don’t.”

Jayne grabbed Mal by the back of his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. The youth watched in fascination as they ground against each other; two alpha males in a fight for domination. He suddenly felt a little trepidation over his fate when they finally turned their attention to him. The mercenary and his captain stalked toward the bed and pushed him down as they climbed unto it. Simon was overwhelmed as their hands roamed over his body. Mal captured his mouth in a kiss as Jayne manhandled him into position on his hands and knees. Simon felt his broad hands massaging down his back until he reached his buttocks. His eyes widened in astonishment as Jayne spread them apart and blew a warm breath over his entrance. “Mal, ya should see this cute lil’ pucker, it’s just beggin’ for some attention.” Simon let out a low moan as the large man swiped his tongue over the crinkled pink skin.

A quiet chuckle issued up from below him and the young doctor belatedly realised that Mal had somehow lain beneath him at some point while he was distracted. “You think that’s cute ...” the captain didn’t finish the sentence as he took Simon into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around his length, caressing it with long vigorous strokes. The young man was inundated with pleasure, Jayne at his back licking him and teasing him open and Mal below sucking at him. He almost couldn’t breathe between the moans and whimpers pouring from him. The older man’s tongue stabbed inside of him and he jerked forward, his length jamming further down Mal’s throat. Instead of choking, the captain swallowed around him and Simon cried out at the unexpected sensation.

“Yeh Su Mal, that’s hot. Wanna give me a hand here?” Simon felt one of the captain’s hands leave his hip and brush against his thigh as Mal reached between his legs to pump Jayne’s erection. At the same time he felt the mercenary replace his tongue with a couple of lubed fingers. He rocked back on them slowly as they worked inside him. At this point, Simon wondered when he had closed his eyes and as he opened them he was greeted with Mal’s cock bobbing in front of his face.  He licked at it tentatively after realising that Mal was the only one not getting any attention. He could feel the other man’s approval as a low rumble made it to his ears.

The sound also translated to a wonderful vibration along his cock and he had to stop for a moment as he gasped out to Mal, “Ah, too close.” Simon whined as the delicious mouth around him disappeared and he lifted one of his arms precariously to let Mal slide out from underneath him. The captain knelt in front of him and the young doctor startled him by taking him in his mouth again. Jayne was up to three fingers now and Simon was eagerly thrusting back on them as he worked Mal over.

“Wo de ma Simon! We’re supposed ta be helping ya out here, not the other way ‘round.” Mal cussed a bit more and ran his fingers through the kid’s hair as he slurped enthusiastically along his manhood. The captain looked up at Jayne who was watching them hungrily, “I think he’s ready for ya.” Jayne grunted his assent and pulled out his fingers. Mal gently nudged Simon off of him. He whispered softly in his ear, “He’s big, so take it easy.” The young doctor blinked owlishly as he remembered how large the other man was. Mal’s hands came down and gripped his shoulders holding him still. Simon wondered why until a moment later when Jayne slipped inside of him. The captain was right. He was _big,_ a lot bigger than three fingers. Unconsciously, the boy moved away, but Mal and Jayne both held him in place. Despite the prep, it still hurt and he made little pained noises conveying this. One of the captain’s hands came up and began rubbing soothing circles over his back. “Breathe, Simon, and push out. I’ll feel better in a moment.”

Simon did as the older man advised and it got remarkably better. The sharp pain became a slow burn and finally the bigger man was seated fully inside of him. Mal bent over and peppered kisses over his face. “Move when you’re ready.” He crawled over next to Jayne and reached under Simon, fondling his flagging erection to distract him. When the feeling dwindled to a dull ache Simon experimentally shifted back. Jayne let him move slowly back and forth for a few moments before taking over. The young man gasped as Jayne pulled out and drove forward again. It was still a bit painful but the constant pressure inside was taking the edge off. He slowly got used to it as the man plunged into his body over and over again. Jayne bent forward and put one of his arms around his waist and the other looped around his torso. The mercenary slowly pulled him upright as he stroked into him steadily. This went on for a bit until he was eagerly pushing back on his own. Once he sensed Simon was accustomed to it, the mercenary slowed down to the point where it was driving the doctor absolutely mad with desire. He whined in need and Jayne licked the back of his ear. “Look down,” he muttered.

Simon saw that the captain had moved in front of him. The young doctor moaned as he watched the other man wantonly finger himself. “Mal?” he asked brokenly.

Jayne whispered into his ear, “Remember? We both get ta fuck ya.” Simon squirmed against the tight hold the older man had on him, needing more of _something_ as the lascivious show in front of him was almost too much. Mal’s eyes fluttered in gratification as the man worked two fingers inside, leisurely touching himself in the process. He smirked when he saw the doctor staring at him. Scooting forward, Mal placed a pillow under his hips and spread his legs wide around the two men. The young man’s breath caught and he moaned as the captain stroked lube up his cock. Gripping Simon’s erection, he manoeuvred himself into position.

Simon’s head fell back onto Jayne’s shoulder as Mal guided him inside. The larger man lowered him over the captain and slid out almost all the way before thrusting forward forcefully. Mal let out a strangled shout as this shoved him inside. The captain was tight and hot in a way that Simon had never experienced before. The mercenary set the pace as he moved the younger man’s body in tandem with his. Every time he thrust forward, Mal would arch up into them creating the perfect amount friction. The doctor was delirious from the dual feelings of Jayne inside of him and Mal around him. He looked down as the captain’s hand came up and caressed his face. The older man’s eyes were blown wide with lust and Simon could only imagine he looked the same way. His control was rapidly spiralling away from him and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on in the face of the erotic onslaught he was being subjected too. Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer the youth wrapped his hands around the captain’s erection and began stroking him in time with their thrusts. Simon’s head dipped down to kiss Mal and he heard Jayne growl behind him, “You two look so good together. I can’t wait ta see ya ruttin’. I want ta see Mal’s cock slide up ya pretty lil’ pigu while I take him.” The doctor lost it then, the image too much for his pleasure soaked brain to deal with at the moment. He ripped his mouth away from Mal’s with a hoarse cry, coming for what felt like an eternity.

Apparently that was enough for Mal as well, the older man gripped Simon’s biceps almost painfully as his body stiffened and he clenched tightly around him. He spilled between them shouting the doctor’s name in surprise. Jayne cursed as Simon’s body became impossibly tight but he paused long enough to let Mal pull himself together. With a nod from Jayne and a harried kiss to Simon’s lips the captain pulled away from him carefully and rolled off to his side. The moment’s respite was just long enough for Simon to realise that Jayne hadn’t finished yet. He squeaked as the older man placed a hand on his back between his shoulder blades and shoved him down. Jayne bucked into him wildly, racing towards his end. With his face and chest pressed into the bed, Simon sobbed out in a mixture of pleasure and distress as his over stimulated body responded to the mercenary’s animalistic rutting. Jayne jerked his hips back roughly and ground out Simon’s name as he found his release. The doctor felt the hot rush of the man’s cum spilling inside of him and with a strangled gasp he passed out.

The mercenary pulled out after a few moments and glanced at Mal with a tiny bit of concern as he turned Simon’s limp body onto his back. “He okay?”

The captain smirked and patted his arm in reassurance. “Yeah, I think ya just overwhelmed ‘im a bit. Not ta worry, if ya remember, I passed out the first time ya did me.” The older man nodded in recollection. Mal got up and opened the door on the other side of the room revealing a bathroom. He grabbed a few towels and brought them back to the bed. The two men spent a few minutes cleaning up and fussing over the young man between them. They both settled down afterwards, Jayne behind him and Mal at his front.

Jayne pulled the sleeping youth into his arms, spooning up against him. Looking over his head at Mal he asked, “Think he’ll let us keep ‘im?”

The captain snorted, “I know ya said you’ve been wantin’ him for a while. Just never figured we’d get at ‘im like this.” He ran his hand down the side of the youth’s face over his shoulder and stopped to rest at his side. “I suppose it’s up ta him, but I think after this he might not mind bein’ kept by the two ‘o us.” He grumbled slightly, “So much for my rule ‘bout shipboard romances.”

Jayne reached over and pulled Mal closer to the both of them. He teased the other man slightly, “Not like the captain pays attention ta it no how.”

Mal arched his eyebrow at him wryly then checked the young doctor over to make sure he was okay before he pulled the sheet up around them. “I’ll look for clothes for ‘im later. We still got a few hours till Kaylee can get ta us, best be gettin’ some rest.”

As they drifted off to sleep, both men thought that even though it had gone south, the job had worked out in their favour. Mal realised it was a good thing that Simon hadn’t asked who the client was and Jayne realised (with a tiny stab of fear) that River now had concrete reason to slice him open...

  



End file.
